The present invention concerns a method and a device for processing data packets which comprise real-time data packets. In particular it concerns a method and a device for processing real-time data packets with speech or similar communication data which are transmitted via an IP network.
The transmission of real-time data over communication networks such as for example the Internet is becoming increasingly important. The best-known example of this is so-called Voice over IP applications in which for example speech data is transmitted so that a conversation is possible over the network. As well as speech data such real-time data may also include video data or similar.
Conventional devices for reception or transmission of such data use a single data path via a main processor of the device. This main processor then processes this real-time data. It is however also responsible for a multiplicity of other tasks and data processing which occur in the device concerned, for example a micro-computer.
Therefore such devices are dependent on the speed and data processing capacity of this single main processor. Overload of the main processor can lead to problems such as loss of data packets, jitter, run-time fluctuations or other delays. In the case of speech data for example this leads to a reduction in the quality of transmission and in the worst case to loss or interruption of the connection.
Conventionally, by using additional protocols in the data packets, the real-time data packet is given a high priority in processing. This does not however solve the main problem of possible overload of the main processor and leads at least to a delayed processing of other data packets. Also a relatively high processing and implementation cost is associated with this procedure.
One advantage of the present invention is that it can provide a method and a device with which processing of real-time data is possible with high reliability, leading to improved quality of the connection (“Quality of Service”, QoS).